No Escape
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno is at an amusement park with his wife when someone decides to but in on their evening. ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


No Escape

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Reno moved a bit closer to his wife as they entered the theme park. It was their sixth wedding anniversary and Tifa had requested they go to the site of their first date. Reno had been only too happy to comply and so they had left their daughter, Elhaym Van Lockhart, or Elly as she was more commonly known, in the hands of Cloud Strife.

"Re, don't you think we should have brought Elly?" Tifa asked, a guilty expression on her face.

"We can take her in a couple weeks and besides, isn't it almost her bedtime?"

"Yeah it is..." Tifa said, before her husband kissed her on the cheek and her thoughts returned to him.

* * *

Cloud was backing away, hands outstretched to ward off the advances of the little redhead.

"Elly it's time for bed. I gave you those brownies and you said you'd go to bed after you had them- but Cloud was suddenly tackled to the ground. Elly's brown eyes gleamed as she raised her hot pink marker.

"But Uncle Cloud I just want to make you look pretty!" Elly pouted, her long red hair swishing this way and that.

Cloud could only pray that Reno and Tifa would get home soon.

* * *

After their first roller coaster, Reno and Tifa decided to rest a little on one of the nearby benches.

"Having fun?" Tifa asked.

"You know it, I just love theme parks," Reno responded, grinning widely. Tifa laughed at her husband's enthusiasm and was about to kiss him on the lips when she noticed something odd.

A two foot tall piece of cotton candy was making it's way towards them. Well it was actually someone carrying a two foot tall piece of cotton candy but the sugary confection was an eye catcher.

"Yummy!" Reno and Tifa heard a familiar voice exclaim. As the person walked past them, a black haired head turned to look at the two of them on the bench.

It was Yuffie Kisaragi.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Tifa was about to respond before Yuffie cut them off. "Never mind, let's have some fun!"

* * *

Cloud's eyes blinked open. After being colored on by Elly for twenty minutes he had passed out after taking a look at himself in the hallway mirror. The redhead was sitting on the couch, little legs kicking out into the air.

"You're awake! Time to play dress up!" Cloud's lips formed into a tight line.

"Elly, I don't play dress up and it's time for you to go to bed." He could at least try to save his dignity.

"But that's not what Daddy said. Daddy said you dressed up like a princess to save Mommy a long time ago." Her brown eyes studied his embarrassed face then and she jumped off the couch, rushing to get some of her mother's more feminine outfits.

Would the Wall Market incident always come back to haunt him?

* * *

Reno had lost count of how many attractions the ninja had dragged them to. But they needed to escape from her. So while Yuffie was talking to them, going on and on about Materia, Krispy Kremes, and texting, Reno whispered to Tifa.

"We're going to ditch her. Follow my lead..." Tifa nodded, her patience with the ninja having been left behind in the fun house.

As Yuffie turned to look at the two of them, Reno put his plan into action.

"Look out an alien!" Yuffie whirled around, eyes wide.

"Where?!"

Looking back to her friends, Yuffie was met with empty space. Her cheeks puffed out in anger and her face was red.

"They won't get away from The Graceful Ninja Yuffie!" But as she yelled this and ran forward, she tripped over a snail that was inching it's way home, landing flat on her rear.

"That Gaia for that Toy Story gag," Reno said as he ran beside his wife.

"You know she'll be looking for us and we're not that far away."

"Yeah but where are we going to hide?" Tifa looked around as her husband asked this and soon spotted a way out of their predicament. Pointing to it, Reno looked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"There's no other way," Tifa replied. Reno sighed and followed after his wife.

* * *

Yuffie was sure her two friends had gone this way. She had been searching around for ten minutes when she saw two park workers walking towards her. The ninja almost pitied them because of the two padded suits they were wearing. I mean if she had to dress up as a penguin or a polar bear everyday she'd go nuts.

"Um...have you guys seen my friends? One's a red head and the other has a big rack!" Yuffie mimed Tifa's bust then with her hands. The penguin and polar bear looked at each other before looking back at Yuffie.

"Oh yeah, I saw them. They said they were going to hide on the Ferris wheel and ride it the rest of the night," the polar bear said through the mouth opening in the costume.

"Thanks you guys! I'll show them that they can't hide from me!" And with that the ninja ran off towards the Ferris wheel. Once she was gone the penguin turned towards the polar bear.

"Let's go home Reno." Reno nodded and then they both removed the large headpieces, Tifa giving Reno a smirk.

"You know you make one sexy polar bear," she teased. Reno rolled his eyes and went to unzip his costume. But the zipper was stuck. He pulled and pulled until he heard something break off.

"Babe, I'm stuck..."

"I'm in the same boat," Tifa answered.

What were the odds that both their suits wouldn't allow them to escape?

Reno sighed and came closer to Tifa, wrapping an arm around her side.

"Let's just go home." Tifa nodded and they hurried out of the amusement park.

* * *

They reached home twenty minutes later and Reno hadn't relished driving with those big clumsy costumed paws on his hands. But they had still made it safely and walked up towards the front door.

"I'm sorry that our anniversary date got ruined," Reno said softly. Tifa just smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as best she could.

"It's okay, the jewelery more than made up for it." Reno chuckled but nodded and he opened the door, Tifa going inside first with Reno following after.

Cloud was on the couch, his slumbering body clothed in one of Tifa's blue dresses. His face was covered in marker, lipstick, and rogue. Elly was beside him, also sleeping. Husband and wife looked at each other.

Laughter escaped their lips and woke up the two sleepers. Cloud fell off the couch and Elly looked up at her parents with wide eyes.

"Mommy....Daddy....you're the coolest!" She got off the couch and was quickly hugging Tifa tightly around her costume's fat middle. Cloud poked his spiky head up then and chuckled as he saw his best friend and her husband's outlandish costumes.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you, Cloudia," Reno said, smirking widely. Elly looked at Cloud and then back to her parents.

"Isn't he pretty?" Tifa nodded and giggled.

Once Cloud had gotten back into his normal clothes and receiving a giant hug from Elly, he left, reminding himself to never feed Elly sugar at night again.

* * *

After Tifa tucked Elly in bed after telling her a fairy tale, she joined her husband at the doorway to their daughter's bedroom. Looking at their daughter as she slept, Tifa entwined her hand with Reno's. Looking into his eyes, she smiled.

"Happy anniversary Re," she whispered.

"Ditto, Teef," Reno replied in equally dulcet tones. Tifa shut the door then and sighed in contentment.

Everything was perfect...even if they were still in those animal costumes.


End file.
